


The Rest Hid Underneath, Him More Desirous Made - comic version

by morozova



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bath Time, Edward "Not So Little Anymore" can't handle it, Jopson knows exactly what he is doing, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morozova/pseuds/morozova
Summary: A short comic, adopted from the fanfic of the same title by onstraysod.Involving a helpful Jopson, flustered Little, and a hot bath.
Relationships: Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little
Comments: 42
Kudos: 180





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onstraysod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onstraysod/gifts).



> I just cannot go for a few months without drawing some self-indulgent smut! Since I'm doing this in my spare time, updates may be slow, please bear with me.
> 
> Please read and show appreciation for the wonderful original: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008798> <3


	2. Page 2




	3. Page 3




	4. Page 4




	5. Page 5




	6. Page 6




	7. Page 7




	8. Page 8




	9. Page 9




End file.
